Calculating an absolute difference between two values using an arithmetic and logic unit involves determining the positive difference between the two values. Merely subtracting one value from the other value does not necessarily yield the absolute difference, since the subtraction may yield a negative difference. Typically, other calculations are performed to determine whether a difference is negative and to change a negative difference to a positive difference. Consequently, efficiently calculating an absolute difference has posed challenges.